


Жернова

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Но он давным-давно забыл, какое место по-настоящему называл домом. Был ли это небольшой архипелаг, продуваемый всеми ветрами, где-то в середине Гранд Лайн? Или, может, огромный городище, где жизнь кипела и днем, и ночью, не приостанавливаясь ни на единое мгновение? Или его дом – крохотная спокойная деревушка на окраине королевства Гоа, куда он изредка возвращался, чтобы вспомнить былые времена и по привычке заказать кружку саке и завести беззаботную песню в унисон со всеми завсегдатаями кабака?





	Жернова

Шанкс никогда и ни от кого не скрывал, что пиратская жизнь ему более чем по вкусу: он с легкостью мог назвать тысячу и одну причину стать пиратом, и пресловутый One Piece, о котором грезили все новоявленные морские волки, не входил в их число. Этот человек любил слушать шум волн, любоваться миром, стоять у штурвала, вглядываться вдаль – и с той же страстью он рвался в бой, отстаивая честь своих друзей и команды. А после хорошей драки благополучный исход можно и отметить: водопады саке, громкий смех и простые пиратские шутки на корабле или у костра на каком-нибудь далеком острове – это ли не счастье? 

Но он давным-давно забыл, какое место по-настоящему называл домом. Был ли это небольшой архипелаг, продуваемый всеми ветрами, где-то в середине Гранд Лайн? Или, может, огромный городище, где жизнь кипела и днем, и ночью, не приостанавливаясь ни на единое мгновение? Или его дом – крохотная спокойная деревушка на окраине королевства Гоа, куда он изредка возвращался, чтобы вспомнить былые времена и по привычке заказать кружку саке и завести беззаботную песню в унисон со всеми завсегдатаями кабака?..

Рыжеволосый хмыкнул себе под нос, разворачивая корабль бакборт – мужчина краем глаза заметил, как неподалеку вынырнул один из Морских Королей, которыми кишели воды Гранд Лайна. Этот, впрочем, на судно никакого внимания не обратил: то ли уже успел проглотить команду незадачливых охотников за сокровищем Гол Д. Роджера, то ли просто не заметил – Шанкс, прекрасно управлявшийся с огромным фрегатом, умел ловко уйти от преследования, и животное, пусть даже и такое хитрое, не могло сравниться, например, с Кайдо, с которым иногда было легче избежать стычки, нежели ввязаться в драку. Пират сверился с Лог-Посом; через мгновение на горизонте появились знакомые очертания королевства Гоа – обнесенный стеной город, в отдалении от которого по-прежнему кучковались ветряные мельницы, чьи лопасти привычно и размеренно вращались по часовой стрелке, оглашая деревеньку мерным и успокаивающим поскрипыванием, так привычным всем и каждому. Даже запах в этом уютном местечке был необыкновенным: чистым, слегка соленым и немного пыльным, как будто от муки, которая никогда полностью не вытряхивалась из жерновов. 

Когда-то давно – целую вечность назад! – он спас Луффи от Морского Короля, лишившись при этом руки. Какая ничтожная цена за жизнь этого смешного ребенка, умудряющегося создать из ничего кучу неприятностей – и наивно и широко улыбаться, даже если случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Шанкса поражало, как крохотный мальчишка, едва доходящий ему до пояса, мог отважиться бросить вызов человеку, в несколько десятков раз его сильнее. И все-таки несмотря на то, что Красноволосый был привязан к отважному мальчику, было что-то еще, что тянуло его в таверну, располагающуюся неподалеку от самой большой мельницы. 

Несмотря на то, что своих детей мужчина не имел, и он, и его команда любили подолгу болтать с Луффи, рассказывая, казалось, невероятные истории, приключившиеся с ними в плавании. Мальчонка с блестящими глазами, искрящимися поярче городских фонарей, внимал каждому слову, всем своим видом выражая искреннее благоговение и трепет – так его захватывали чужие приключения, в которые в недалеком будущем пустится и он. 

Но заслушивался пиратскими байками не только Луффи. Хозяйка таверны, спокойная и улыбчивая Макино, ловила каждое слово, будто и сама была маленькой девочкой. Она знала, что ни за что не променяет оседлую жизнь на буйный океан, но захватывающие истории очень скоро стали важной частью всего мира, в котором она жила: каждый вечер Шанкс неизменно заваливался в кабак, и, на всю команду заказывая бочку саке, пускался в воспоминания, то и дело хохоча над шутками друзей, иногда прерываясь на песню, которую вскоре выучили все вокруг. До чего же это были веселые деньки!.. 

Рыжеволосый ухмыльнулся себе под нос, вспомнив, когда одним мирным вечером Макино, натирая стаканы, неожиданно задала ему странный вопрос, над которым он прежде никогда не задумывался.

\- Шанкс-сан, - негромко позвала тогда она, ставя посуду на полку, - а вы… - она замялась на секунду, но тут же отважно посмотрела ему в глаза. – А вы не боитесь? Вам ни чуточки не страшно?

Он задумался и отхлебнул саке, поправив на затылке шляпу, еще не перекочевавшую к Луффи.

\- Страшно, - подумав, заключил он и отставил кружку от себя. – Только не за себя.

Шанкс слегка повернул голову и через плечо посмотрел на товарищей, уплетающих мясо и со смехом спорящих о чем-то; кто-то немного фальшиво затянул любимую песню – и пираты радостно и нестройно подхватили мотив. Девушка, на мгновение растерявшись, внимательно и удивленно смотрела на посетителя в соломенной шляпе, не понимая, что он имеет в виду. Мужчина расхохотался:

\- Представь, что может натворить Луффи, когда мы уплывем? Он-то, пожалуй, и к крокодилам в пасть готов залезть, лишь бы доказать, насколько он смел и силен, - добродушно широко улыбнулся он, складывая руки на столешнице. – Но я верю, что однажды он станет осторожн… 

В тот момент «осторожный ребенок» едва не опрокинул на себя длинный и широкий тесак, которым в кабачке резали мясо. Луффи приготовился завопить от боли – но увидел спасающую руку Рыжеволосого и закрыл уже искривленный в плаче рот. Глазенки сияли – мальчик в очередной раз был покорен.

Впрочем, это был не единственный раз, когда Макино задавала Шанксу странные, по его мнению, вопросы: ее очаровывал его образ жизни, удивительное непостоянство, но одной из пиратов она стать никогда не хотела. Ему нравилось ее внимание, интерес к этому чужому для нее миру, и мало-помалу между ними появилась дружба, не мешавшая команде добродушно и без стеснения подшучивать над капитаном. Товарищи вовсе не имели в виду ничего плохого и делали это беззлобно – просто им казалось забавным наблюдать за реакцией обычно невозмутимой хозяйки таверны: она робко улыбалась и слегка краснела, и тогда капитан с хохотом пресекал шутки, заказывал саке, и, осушив кружку в пару глотков, с громким стуком ставил ее на стол – все шло своим чередом. 

…Сколько же времени прошло. Со смерти Эйса минуло без малого два года, Луффи уже готов в щепки разносить мир, а мельничные жернова по-прежнему размеренно работают, размалывая зерно в муку, и все так же кипит на полях работа. Как же давно он тут не был – это становилось просто неприличным по отношению к тому, как много ему пришлось здесь пережить. Интересно, мэр до сих пор такой же сварливый и дотошный, или что-то переменило его нрав? И эта разбойница, о которой так много рассказывал Луффи – все ли с ней в порядке? А таверна, в которой команда Рыжеволосого неизменно проводила вечера, стоит ли она на месте? На секунду Шанкс поддался какой-то смутной ностальгии – воспоминания заставили его улыбнуться краешком рта, и решение, сформировавшееся в голове не так давно, окончательно окрепло: йонко был уверен в правильности своих действий. 

\- Добро пожаловать в королевство Гоа! – громко провозгласил он, поворачиваясь к боцману, готовому обрасопить реи. – Пора хорошенько развлечься, парни! 

Такой приказ был встречен всеобщим счастливым ревом: славной дракой они уже насладились – а теперь пришло время и для веселья!

\- Макино дома уже неделю, - сообщила Шанксу бойкая старушка, лихо раздающая подзатыльники зарвавшимся пиратам. – У нее мальчишка прихворнул. Но ты все равно заскочи, ей будет приятно тебя видеть; тут недалеко… Ишь ты, остолоп! Куда лезешь?! – крякнула бабуля и пивной кружкой огрела кого-то по затылку. – Прямо за поворотом… вон в тех воротах. Ах, ты, рыжий черт! 

Красноволосый, усмехнувшись подобным методам воспитания, бросил услужливой старухе монетку и вышел из кабака. Ноги сами понесли его к аккуратному, но небогатому домику с большими клумбами впереди: он не понял, что имела в виду сменщица, говоря, что у Макино «мальчишка прихворнул», но неожиданно проснувшаяся тоска по прошлому требовала новых воспоминаний, а эта девушка была неотъемлемой частью того времени, в котором он сейчас так отчаянно нуждался. Шанкс равнодушно отметил, что невольно стал центром внимания: те, кто совсем его не знал, громогласно ломали голову, что один из йонко забыл в Виндмилл, а друзья, включая мэра, были искренне рады его видеть – здоровались и спрашивали, как надолго он собирается задержаться. Были и другие – люди, склонные мазать всех одной краской, относились к новоявленному гостю с недоверием и настороженностью, настолько грубо проявлявшейся, что некоторые из прохожих старались даже избежать встречи взглядами.

Вблизи домик Макино казался совсем уж маленьким – точь-в-точь небольшие хатки, которые он видел на одном из островов пигмеев, но несмотря на это, постройка была достаточно крепким сооружением, способным выдержать мощный ураган. Шанкс никогда прежде не заходил в гости к друзьям – этого просто не требовалось, ведь вечером они всегда встречались в кабаке, где и принимались обсуждать местные новости. А теперь он почти готов был смутиться. 

В ответ на стук раздался звонкий голос. 

\- Секунду, пожалуйста, я только… Шанкс-сан?!

Макино, открывая дверь, замерла на пороге: одной рукой она крепко держала увесистый сверток, в котором недовольно сопел ребенок, а другой пыталась заделать волосы.

\- Вы… надолго? – попыталась загладить невежливость молодая женщина, смущенно улыбаясь.

\- Нет. Не знаю. 

Она, перехватив сына поудобнее, приоткрыла дверь пошире и посторонилась, позволяя гостю войти. Несмотря на то, что прежде между ними не бывало никаких недомолвок, сейчас оба чувствовали себя неловко: Шанкс понял, что пришел не вовремя, а Макино не ожидала увидеть на пороге человека, о котором больше узнавала из кратких заметок в газетах. С тех пор как Шанкс стал йонко, она совсем перестала ждать визита старого друга: наверняка у такого высокопоставленного человека – пускай и пирата – есть дела поважнее, нежели распевание песен на другом краю света. 

Закрыв за мужчиной дверь, молодая женщина ловко размотала сверток, и, удостоверившись, что ребенок чувствует себя намного лучше, поставила его на пол и дала любимую игрушку – плюшевого попугая, которого пухлые ручонки стиснули железной хваткой.

\- Как дела? – как ни в чем не бывало спросил пират, изучая небогатую, но опрятную комнату, а потом и ползающего по полу карапуза. – Лихая же дама тебя заменила. – отметил он, хохотнув. – Как заправский вышибала раздает тумаки! 

\- О… Кагуруми-сан… она имеет особый подход к трудным клиентам, - Макино едва заметно, но искренне улыбнулась, все больше привыкая к его обществу и вспоминая ничуть не изменившиеся манеры друга. – А вы? Вы видели Луффи?.. Я читала какую-то заметку в газете, но… с тех пор как… я слышала очень многое, но не знаю, чему стоит верить, а чему нет… 

\- С Луффи все в порядке. Со смертью Эйса он справился, и уже готов сорвать первые полосы газет, - жестко произнес Шанкс, решив сразу расставить все по местам и называть вещи своими именами, в то же время понимая, что ей было тяжело говорить об этом. – Не стоит о нем волноваться: он по-прежнему норовит броситься в пасть к Морскому Королю, но теперь эти действия становятся осознанными. – йонко улыбнулся и, сев на диван, кивком указал на мальчика, нашедшего длинный черный плащ из незнакомого материала более интересной игрушкой, чем цветастый попугай. – Как его зовут? 

\- Кента. Кента, не трогай. – ее осторожная рука нежно коснулась крохотных пухлых пальчиков. – Нельзя. 

\- Почему же нельзя? – широко улыбнулся Шанкс в очередной раз и, ловко подхватив бутуза, посадил его на колено. – Сколько тебе, воин? 

\- Не… не очень много. 

Разговор не клеился. Макино явно не хотела обсуждать свою жизнь: может, боялась насмешек и непонимания, а может, инстинктивно осознавала, что, проводя в таверне с ним ночи напролет, расспрашивая о других островах и морях, влюбилась в него. Она любила его истории, его улыбку, смех, громкий голос и достаточно учтивые для пирата манеры – но никогда не думала, что это могло выйти куда-то за рамки дружбы. Разве друзья не находят в товарище нечто привлекательное? Женщина сидела спокойно, но было видно, что она, стараясь выглядеть по-прежнему дружелюбной, все еще не могла избавиться от напряжения. 

\- Если я не вовремя – я уйду. – Шанкс заметил ее нервозность и поправил воротник плаща, готовясь встать. – Мы с командой проплывали мимо, и всем, разумеется, захотелось вспомнить былые времена, посмотреть, как живет старая добрая Виндмилл. Извини, если помешал своим приходом, - непринужденно сказал он, совсем не тая обиды. 

Она мягким жестом удержала его, положив руку на плечо. Кента, не замечая взволнованности матери, изучал незнакомца, оттягивая грубую ткань плаща, неумело вставая и пытаясь достать до воротника и огненно-рыжих волос: уж больно диковинно и необычно выглядел гость – таких среди маминых гостей он раньше не встречал. 

\- Все по-прежнему, - улыбнулась Макино. – Мы, конечно, все были шокированы, когда… это случилось, - улыбка на мгновение померкла, а глаза подернулись дымкой, - я имею в виду, смерть Эйса и гибель Белоуса. Когда приехал Гарп, даже Дадан была самая не своя –горная разбойница, воспитывавшая Луффи и… и других. – имя Эйса она так и не смогла произнести во второй раз. – Но все постепенно встает на свои места, и… если уж Луффи справился – то и мы тоже сумеем. – уверенно заявила она, подняв глаза на Шанкса. – Перестраивается весь мир, и мы, к сожалению или к счастью, должны подстраиваться под него. Слава Богу, Гоа – не то место, куда рвутся все пираты мира, у нас здесь все более или менее спокойно. – она наконец-то избавилась от натянутости в голосе. – А вы? Как дела у вас, Шанкс-сан? 

\- Смерть Белоуса, конечно, трагедия для всех нас, - задумчиво протянул он, машинально играя пальцами с ребенком Макино. – И это всем прибавило проблем. Но мы стараемся жить по-старому и делать то же, что и до начала новой эры: веселиться, драться и пить. – он вновь коротко хохотнул и посадил Кенту на плечо. – Смотри, какой лихой наездник!

Мальчишка рассмеялся и порывисто обнял пирата за шею. 

Макино чуть заметно покраснела. 

\- Вы ему нравитесь. Он обычно не доверяет людям, но… вы каким-то образом расположили его к себе. Боюсь, он будет так же бегать за вами, как и Луффи, - она притворно укоризненно покачала головой. 

\- Так что же, в Виндмилл будет целая династия пиратов? Вот наш будущий король обрадуется, узнав, что есть кому передать навыки! 

Неожиданно обстановка разрядилась сама собой: Макино вдруг охотно позволила себе расслабиться и смеяться над простыми шутками пирата. Все встало на свои места: женщина, не сторонясь больше гостя, с легкостью отвечала на его незамысловатые вопросы, даже немного рассказала о том, как жила все это время. Он внимательно слушал, подшучивал, что-то припоминал – и, делая Кенту полноправным участником разговора, задавал ему какие-то вопросы, чтобы только услышать веселое «да» - или недовольное сопение. День клонился к вечеру, но, уложив ребенка спать, женщина не собиралась так просто расставаться с человеком, который прибыл сюда только для того, чтобы вспомнить былые деньки. 

\- Вам есть где остановиться? – негромко спросила она, снимая с головы платок, в течение дня защищавший ее от солнца. – Если нет, то… вы можете переночевать у меня. Разумеется, если вы не имеете ничего против. – поторопилась сказать Макино, думая, не слишком ли далеко она зашла. 

Шанкс удивленно приподнял брови и почесал кончик носа. 

\- Почему бы и нет? Пожалуй, стоит уделить старому другу немного больше внимания, чем планировалось изначально – я уже начал побаиваться, что ты совсем меня боишься. – он хмыкнул, развязывая плащ. 

Она издала негромкий смешок, беря из его рук верхнюю одежду и вешая ее на вешалку. 

\- Я боюсь не вас, а перемен, которые вы несете. – просто ответила она. – Но… ваш визит сделал меня спокойнее. Теперь я понимаю, что… мы все защищены. С таким другом как вы нам совершенно нечего бояться, - прошептала Макино едва слышно и, не зажигая свет, крепко, но мимолетно, все еще смущаясь, обняла гостя. – Спасибо. Если бы я только знала, как отблагодарить вас в ответ… 

Шанкс поймал ее руку и коротко прижал к губам. 

\- Вы предоставили мне ночлег. О большем пират и мечтать не смеет. – он отпустил ее ладонь и отстранился, улыбаясь по-прежнему дружелюбно, искренне – но с какой-то еще неизвестной ей усталостью в глазах. – Спокойной ночи, Макино. Я рад, что мы все-таки остались друзьями несмотря на эту долгую разлуку – знаешь, с нашей стороны это так невежливо – держать товарищей в неведении. Но выбора у нас не было! – он комично развел рукой, и, удалившись в предложенную комнату, уснул, как только голова его коснулась подушки. 

Хозяйка дома, убиравшая игрушки, покачала головой и накрыла гостя пледом: ночи обещали холодные, а пронизывающего ветра ему хватит и на корабле – хоть здесь пускай он насладится уютом оседлой жизни, к которой никогда не привыкнет…


End file.
